Hooks
by Quilan
Summary: Fate forced them apart. Fate will bring them back together again, always.  Based on manga chapters 482-484. SasuSaku.
1. Hooks

'' Keep running, Keep running, Keep running'' is what she told herself. Her body jolted past the trees, fast and determined. The forest was thick, hazy even. It sent a shiver down her spine. Dark, this scenery surely fit him well.

Even after all those years she still wondered why. Why he left, why he thanked her, why he got like this. In the end it wouldn't matter, she thought. She was a big girl now, she did not want nor need him anymore. Her mind was set on one thing, just one;

The assassination of Uchiha Sasuke.

The forest grew thinner, light slightly shimmered through the countless branches. She just kept on running and running until she reached the border of the forest. To be honest, she had no idea what she should do, no strategy, nothing. She just walked, slowly, into the sunlight.

Her eyes, still adjusting to the sunlight, catched sight of him. Without thinking she opened her mouth and yelled.

''SASUKE-KUN!''

He stood there, on the other side of the bridge most likely about to kill some girl. He stopped, turned his head. His eye was bleeding, bad.

''Sakura.''

Everything about him was different, she could feel his evil aura radiating around him. For a second she wondered if this was really Sasuke.

''What do you want from me?'' he shouted.

The question echoed in her head. She knew what she wanted so well it ached her heart.

''Sasuke-kun, I will follow you, I will leave Konoha!''

She jumped over to his side of the bridge, showing that she meant it. Sasuke hesitated.

''Why would you want to join me? What are you trying to pull?'' he growled.

'' I have no ulterior motive, ever since you left the village I regretted not going with you''

It was true, her heart ached at the truth of the sentence she spoke.

''I don't want to have any more regrets'' her voice was like a whisper.

He curled his lip and growled.

''_Do you know __**what **__I want to do?''_

His eyes were dark and emotionless, but she didn't care. Everything she desired stood before her, her meaning of existence, this boy had his hooks in her so deep. Her heart lay here, with him.

''..to **crush **the Leaf, _that _is my goal.''

Her eyes grew bigger. But he looked totally calm and reserved.

'' Are you really willing to betray the Leaf for me?''

''..Yes, if that's what you want me to do''

'' Then prove it.''

His finger pointed down. Sakura swallowed. The girl with the glasses was badly wounded, she probably couldn't even stand anymore. Sakura felt sorry for whatever happened to her.

''..Kill her, and I'll accept your offer.''

This was horrible. How could he desire this? It was beyond cruel.

Slowly, she walked closer to them both and grabbed a kunai.

''Who is she?'' Sakura demanded.

''A member of my organisation 'Hawk'. As you can see, she is useless to me now.''

Silence.

''Actually you're a medic right? This works out just fine, you can take her place''

There was something just not right but she couldn't lay a finger on it. He wasn't the boy she used to love back then. This was just his body with a completely different personality. Had he gone insane? She hesitated as she stepped closer to the girl.

Suddenly the girl spoke, or whisper was all she could.

''Sasuke...don't do it.''

Again silence.


	2. Fate

**Hello guys!**

**So even though I'm busy with work I'm squeezing in a fast chapter, so thanks for the reviews, I feel flattered! I am intending to finish this fic, so tips are always welcome! **

**Oh and I do not own Naruto, I'd like to though.**

**Enjoy!**

Somewhere in the Fire Country was a bridge, nothing special you'd say. But it was this bridge that twisted fates, changed lives even. Her pink hair danced in the light breeze, it was something he never got used to. The silence was tense. Sakura broke that silence.

''Why?''

''Because there is no need for her.''

With that being his answer he picked up the girl's dead body and threw it in the water below them. No emotion, he probably didn't even feel sorry for her. It was cold on one hand, but a good sign on the other. She sighed. At least he didn't have feelings for this girl.

He turned around and started walking. Sakura hesitated but chased after him. It was strange but she felt relieved. She was with him now, after all those years. It didn't matter to her what his reasons were nor his goals, just walking beside him was enough for her.

Sasuke's mind was troubled. He frowned and noticed his eye was still bleeding. To him, she was a useful tool, he thought. For a second, thoughts filled his head, memories even. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts out. Maybe he just didn't like admitting his weaknesses, the reason why his chidori pierced Karin and not her. Really, he _had_ aimed at the pink haired kunoichi but for some reason..

''Sasuke…-kun?'' it felt weird saying the last word. No, it even felt weird to pronounce his name. Back in Konoha, his name was never said anymore as if it was forbidden.

Sasuke looked at her as they kept on walking.

''Hn?''

''I can heal your eye if you want to''

''I'll be fine.''

They started walking faster. He knew they were looking for her, this would change the rest of her life and her reputation. He suddenly stopped and pulled her back.

''Hey, what-''

He pulled her headband off and held it in his hand. With little effort he scratched the metal plate and handed it over to her.

''Just to make sure.'' he turned around and started walking again.

She didn't say anything. The headband was still in her hand, the Konoha symbol was scratched, just like all the missing-nin wore their headbands. Sasuke didn't even wear his headband anymore. Apparently, he didn't see the need of it. Sakura tied hers on her head again, she couldn't throw it away. Yet.

When the night cloaked the forest in darkness, the two found shelter in a small cave. Sasuke had left to find water and so she had decided to try and make a fire. While collecting branches she noticed him walking back into the cave. He even catched a fish, she smiled and walked back. Something she learned in these past years was that his kindness housed in small things. So she was content.

After dinner they went to sleep. A few moments ago it had started to rain. Sakura twisted and turned but couldn't sleep. From the sound of it, he was sleeping soundly. She sat up and watched him sleep, his eye still hadn't stopped bleeding.

Without thinking she crawled next to him. The sight of him was so peaceful. At least he didn't frown in his sleep. Slowly she lowered her head closer to his chest. His heartbeat was slow. Her feelings just took over and she rested her head on his chest.

''Sleep Sakura..'' he whispered.


End file.
